


ten more times

by Cyn



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, ten genre fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten genre fic for Joe/Sid/Ahim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten more times

**✿ Angst**  
Joe is the binding force for the three of them. Sid watches Ahim, moving around the small cabin they share, and wonders.

"If anything happens to Joe," he asks one day, "what will you do, Ahim?"

Ahim stops cleaning her gun, but doesn't look at Sid right away. She stares at her hands instead, for what seems like an eternity. It's a question that has never occured to her and even when directed confronted with it, she isn't sure what to say.

"I will pray nothing happens to him." Ahim looks at Sid then, staring at him from across the cabin and he has to remind himself that this is the ship's princess, sweet and demure most of the time. "And if something does - then we'll simply go get him."

 **✩ AU**  
"Today is the day," Ahim says. There is no one else in the sitting room, so Sid and Joe know she is talking to them. "I never thought it would really happen."

Her voice is cool, confident, and in control. There is no sign that she's close to breaking or upset about the future and even the two guards at her door have to wonder what she's feeling about it.

"Did Father approve of you coming with me?" she asks. She doesn't turn to look at them, picking up the dainty teacup in front of her, full of cold tea.

"We haven't gotten an answer yet, Princess." Sid clears his throat, stepping forward. Only a handful of steps separate them and he crosses them quickly, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The touch breaks her, or perhaps the words, and she sags forward, teacup trembling in her hands. Joe is there a second later, removing it from her grasp and taking her hands in his.

"But even if he says no, we're coming with you." Sid's fingers tighten on her shoulder, until his grip is nearly painful. He can't let her go.

 **✿ Crack/Humor**  
It was meant to be a joke. She wore them while battling once, because time was limited and she couldn't remove them.

They weren't meant to transform her into something else.

"Fix this," she says but it comes out more like "Meeeeow."

Joe only stares at her, completely transfixed and Sid reaches out to brush her ears, trailing his finger along the edge of one. It sends a shiver down her spine and instinctively, Ahim closes her eyes and moans - although it sounds like a purr.

"Do you have a tail, too?" Joe asks.

 **✩ Future fic**  
"We should go somewhere warm," Joe says, when they are discussing their honeymoon. It's winter outside of the galleon and even inside, the cold is unavoidable.

"Anywhere specific?" Sid asks.

"I don't care. Just warm."

Sid and Ahim glance at each other, sighing. Joe is never of any help.

"Well, if we ask Marv nicely, we can maybe borrow the galleon and head to another planet?" The corner of Ahim's lips lift in a slight smile. "Perhaps Venus?"

"Not that warm!" Joe huffs. "Somewhere on Earth, it's easier."

 **✿ First Time**  
She knows Joe is going to bring home Sid after rescuing him from the horrors of the cyborg implants and that it is going to change everything for them. Ahim can deal with that, though. Her heart is large enough to accomodate many people, especially one Joe loves so.

So she makes space in their closet, rearranges their things on the night stand, buys more pillows, and doesn't think about how different it will feel when they first sleep together.

 **✩ Fluff**  
They surprise Ahim with breakfast in bed. "Hakase cooked it, though," Sid assures her, placing the tray on her lap.

"We did make the tea." Joe pours her a cup, placing it on the tray next to the plate of pancakes Don made that morning. There, written in syrup, is "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHIM". It makes her grin, despite not being the biggest fan of pancakes. The fact that they were thinking of her and hadn't forgotten her birthday -

"Thank you," she says and reaches up to pull Joe down to the bed. Sid saves the tray before anything spills, setting it on the floor before joining the two figues on the bed.

 **✿ Dark-fic/gen** (this involves my speculation on what will happen to Sid and Joe)  
Joe plunges the sword through Sid's chest with a shout that turns into a wail of anguish. Sid looks up at him through the mask of the cyborg, his eyes human again. "Thank you," he whispers, and places his hand on Joe's.

Ahim finds Joe kneeling next to Sid's body an hour later, his long hair free from its normal bindings.

"Joe-san," she says, placing her hand on his shoulder. It seems to shock something inside him, because he turns to her, burying his face in her dress. His shoulders shake with silent sobs.

 **✩ Hurt/Comfort**  
"Good session." Sid grimaces, stretching his arm out. "You got me good."

Joe says nothing, flopping down next to Sid. They are both bleeding, gashes on their arms and bare chests from the intense workout. Ahim comes in seconds after they stop fighting, a mind reader if there ever was one, with bandages in her hands.

"You need to stop being so rough," she tells them, frowning over their wounds. "It's just training, there is no need to beat each other up this badly."

Sid and Joe glance at each other behind her back. She doesn't need to know the reason why they're usually so rough with their sparring sessions.

 **✿ Smut**  
"Are you sure you want to try this?" Sid asks, pressing kisses down Ahim's back.

"Yes." Her voice is breathless but only because she's caught between Sid and Joe and Joe has his lips on her breast and Sid is stroking idle circles across her stomach. The thought of what they are about to do helps make her breathless but not in a negative way. She's terrified and excited, thrilled at the thought of having them both. "Please."

"If you're sure," Sid says. He moves his hands from her stomach and sits up, fumbling in the nightstand for lubricant.

"She's sure," Joe says, looking down at her. There is no light on in the cabin, but the moon is full and shining through the porthole, illuminating everything. He shifts on the bed, pulling Ahim over to straddle him.

Ahim rests her hands on Joe's chest, slowly lowering herself down on his cock until she is fully impaled, a gasp escaping her.

"Tell me if it hurts." Sid straddles Joe's legs, sliding a slick finger between Ahim's ass and pressing into her opening. There is a slight resistance and he pushes slightly. Ahim shivers; he can feel the motion in her shoulders. Sid continues to push past that ring of muscle until it gives and he can slide his finger deeper inside her.

It's not that they hadn't had anal sex before, but this is different, Sid thinks. He wants to take it slow, making sure she is well-prepared. Ahim seems to have a different mind about the situation; she pushes against his finger. "Another." Her voice is hungry.

"Whatever the princess wants." Sid laughs against her shoulder and pushes a second finger in, stretching and curling his fingers.

"Please, Sid-san. I'm ready."

With those words, Sid pulls his fingers out of her and pushes her down so she is no longer just sitting in Joe's lap, but stretched out on top of him. "Tell me if you want me to stop," Sid tells her and mimics his earlier motions, just with his cock instead of his fingers.

Ahim smothers a loud gasp against Joe's shoulder and Sid freezes. "No, no, don't stop." She sounds desperate, pulled apart, but he listens to her words rather than her tone and continues to press deep inside her, until he can go no further and is completely buried in her ass.

"Okay?" he asks. Joe's hands are on Ahim's hips and Sid places his own hands on top of Joe's. Ahim nods. In the moonlight, Sid can see the a glistening on her cheeks, but it doesn't seem to stop her, because she shifts against him and clenches.

 

 **✩ UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**  
"How long are you going to continue dancing around them?" Marv asks Joe.

Joe can only shoot him a glare, because he has no way to defend against such a question.

"If you don't do something, looks like your friend might steal your princess away." Marv chuckles and abruptly walks off. "WHAT SMELLS SO GOOD, HAKASE?"

Joe lets Marv stalk off; he doesn't want to deal with any questions or answers about what is going on. Besides, he knows that Sid won't be stealing his princess.

It's just a matter of figuring out how a threesome would work.


End file.
